Hulstrian
Hulstrians (Hulsterreicher) are an ethnic group dominant in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and largely found in the Northern Republic of Kazulia descended from the Luthori and Dundorfian colonists who colonized Hulstria in the 1500s. The vast majority of Hulstrians are Hosians, mostly belonging to the Luthoran Church of Hulstria. The majority of Hulstrians currently live in Hulstria. History Hulstrians are descendants of the Luthori and Dundorfian colonists who moved to the continent of Dovani in the centuries after its discovery by Christopher Dove. These men and women often sought religious freedom to practice their Luthoran faith, which was persecuted in Dundorf at the time, and sought the protection of the Holy Emperor, in whose country the Abjuration had started, to seek a new life of religious freedom overseas. In this regard, they can be considered distant kin of the Tasselist Duntrekkers, whose Ameliorate faith caused them to settle Saridan. Despite the number of immigrants from different countries throughout Terra, Dundorfian was the most recognized language and over the centuries it developed into a distinct dialect called Hulsterreichisches Dundorfische. After Hulstria and several other Luthori colonies in the current borders of the Dual Monarchy declared independence from the Holy Luthori Empire these colonists stopped calling themselve Luthoris and took up the title of Hulstrian. Hulstrians in the Dual Monarchy would set up two Empires before they would be forced under the Communist Republic's iron fist. After the fall of the Communist Republic, Hulstrians established the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and reinstated the Hulstrian Imperial Family, the Rothingren-Traugott. With the return of the Gao-Showa Peoples' Party, the Hulstrian Aristocracy formed an unlikely alliance with their Gao Showa counter parts. This lead to the establishment of the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao Soto. Even with the reestablishment of the Imperial Crownlands both ethnic groups are working to see the continuation of their ideals, which although they have been at odds over the centuries, are ironically very similar. Relations with other Ethnic Groups with in Hulstria Gishotoi Throughout their history Hulstrians have been locked in conflict with the Gao-Showa, who they call the Gishotoi. The Gao-Showa and Hulstrians have been in conflct ever since the colonists arrived in Greater Hulstria leading to several wars including the Gishoton Civil War starting in roughly 2198 following the Christmas Day Bombings. Following the Communist Republic Hulstrians had begun to try and work with the Gao-Showa to improve Gishoto. This extended as far as the Hulstrians attempting to refrain from calling the Gao-Showa, Gishotoi. However with the passing of Apartheid, Hulstrians retook their position was dominant ethnicity in Greater Hulstria. When the Dual Monarchy was created, many Hulstrians returned to using the politically correct term of Gao Showa, and for the large part that still continues today. Dranian-Welsh The Welsh refugees of Dranland had originally replace the Gishotoi as Hulstrians least favorite ethnic group. However with the withdrawl of a Welsh Political Party from Gishoton Politics, Hulstrians came to realize that the Welsh were very useful in the over throwing of the Communist Regime. Archon Franz Strauss VI even commented at the time that he would "miss them." The Welsh were grouped into the white group with the Hulstrians when Apartheid was passed. Since then the Welsh have almost full be integrated into Hulstria society. Sub Groups of Hulstrians Native Hulstrians Native Hulstrians make up the bulk of the Hulstrian population. They are defined as Hulstrians living with in the borders of the former Imperial Crownlands. They, like all Hulstrians, are the direct descendents of the Luthori & Dundorian Colonists. In Hulstria they have been the top ethnic group for some time. Native Hulstrians can be divided into two smaller groups, those who actually live in Hulstria, and those who don't. Those living in Hulstria are much, much more liberal then their counter parts in the rest of Native Hulstrians. In any case, all Native Hulstrias believe in the idea the Hulstria is Hulstrian, and that Hulstria should have a Hulstrian Kaiser on the Throne. The Traditional more conservative views of Native Hulstrians were represented in the former Crownlands by the Imperial Hulstrian Party and and the more liberal views by the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria. The vast majority of Native Hulstrians are Hulstrian Lutheran, however there is a minority that practice Catholicism, thusly being dubbed Catholic Hulstrians. Kazulian Hulstrians The Hulstrians that live in Kazulia (Kazulian: Hulsterriker after''Hulsterreich'', Latin:Hulstrii) are mostly like their ancestors in Greater Hulstria, but there are some differences. The biggest is that most Hulstrians in Kazulia (about 80%) are Catholic, and only a minority in the province of Hent remained Lutheran. The Kazulian-Catholic Church doesn't recognise a certain Holy See, and traditionally follows the Cardinal of Thorgerd. This "catholization" is due to the Schismatic Period, an important period in Kazulian history. Hulstrians in Kazulia are mostly in high society, because when they came they became leaders of the Kazul tribes very soon. "Common" Hulstrians are mostly found in Hent, and in the north of Kazulia Hulstrians can be hardly found. Though Kazulia is a republic and doesn't recognise nobles anymore, the old titles are still used, and therefor names like Graf Leopold IV. von Saltzburgh (a former defense minister of Kazulia) are heard and read often. Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, the current Statsminister of Kazulia, is of Hulstrian ancestry. Malivian Hulstrians In 2117, Hulstrians began arriving the Malivia trying to escape the political chaos that had been created with the collapse of the Hulstrian Empire. With them they brought their conservative values and their faith of Lutheranism. However many Lutherans in Malivia soon broke from the old church to establish the Lutheran Church of Malivia, returning to traditional views of Lutheranism, though more liberal ones then those of The Traditionalist Lutheran Church. The New Malivian Hulstrians quickly began to settle in the regions of Polkana and Washibar, establishing the basis for those region's conservatism. The only real political rumblings from the Malivian Hulstrians was the short lived Imperial Republic Party, who attempted and failed to establish a Lutheranized Monarchy under a Dauphin in Malivia. Trigunian Hulstrians In the early 2500's thousands of Hulstrians immigrated from Hulstria to Trigunia during the reign of Aleksandr I. The Trigunian Tsar promised favorable business terms to the foreigners who would move to Trigunian and bring skills to his country. Since then Hulstrians living in Trigunia have experienced the same trials of Communism and Republicanism that Trigunia has faced, however they have managed to keep a strong ethnic identity but without alienating themselves from Trigunain society at large. Hulstrians historically fill skilled positions in Trigunian society with many being doctors, lawyers, and holding high level military positions. Hulstrian Culture Hulstrians are leagendary for their very unique culture that has developed of the centuries from living in Hulstria. Hulstrians are world renouned for teier ability to hold teier liquor, the majority of which is either Beer, Liqueur, or Cognac. Because of this large industries have popped up in Hulstria and other areas of the world with large Hulstrian populations. Hulstrian Beer is also world famous for being some of the best beer ever to be brewed. This is thanks to no small part to the fact that the Hops grown in Hulstria and Budenlar are knwn for the incredibly strong, distinctive taste they lend to the beer as well as the massive amounts of hops Hulstrian brewers put in their beer. Hulstria, in particular, is known for its Beer Garden, which are outdoor taverns more or less, where alcohol can be legally served. Drinking Alcohol in public is prefectly legal in all of Hulstria. Hulstrians are also known for their wearing of Lederhosen, which are traditional leather pants originally worn by Dundorfian Colonists. Lederhosen has come to symbolze the steroetypical Hulstrian to foreigners, and many are shocked when they arrive in Hulstria and do not see all the men dressed in them. This is because since the early 1900's Lederhosen are reserved to wear only for special occasions such as weddings, birth celebrations, and festivals. Hulstrians are also deeply in love with Coffee, as can be seen by the large number of cafes in Kien. Hulstrians generally do not agree on what type of coffee is best; in Kien a dark roast is king, while elsewhere in Greater Hulstria people perfer a medium roast. What is agreed upon is that coffee must be drunk hot with cream and sugar. This is largely because Hulstrians are credited with being the first to add cream and sugar to coffee. Classic Hulstrian Coffee consists of Hot Coffee, Chocolate or Peppermint Liquer, Cream, and Sugar. During the Christmas season this is often served with a Peppermint Stick in it. Category:Hulstrian Category:Ethnic groups Category:Dovani Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎